


20/20

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, blinds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Shige only lets it happen because he trusts Koyama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Title:** 20/20  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Yamapi/Shige, Koyama/Yamapi/Shige (established KoyaShige)  
**Warnings:** PWP, blinds, handcuffs  
**Summary:** Shige only lets it happen because he trusts Koyama.  
**Notes:** 1912 words

 

  
“You really can’t see anything?” Koyama asks for the third time. “Really?”

Shige feels a light rush of air against his face. It makes him suspect that Koyama has just flapped a hand in front of him, trying to trick him into following it with his head and giving away that the blindfold doesn’t quite cover everything, but it does. He can’t even see out the bottom when he tips his head back, like he always did playing pin the tail on the donkey as a kid.

“Really,” Shige says, getting exasperated.

He can imagine the sheepish look on Koyama’s face that must accompany his, “Well, good.”

Koyama kisses him gently and walks away, leaving Shige sitting on the edge of the bed. He can still hear Koyama moving around the room, but without another body near him Shige feels suddenly very vulnerable, which in turn makes him nervous. He fidgets, twisting his fingers in the sheets.

By the time the doorbell rings, he’s about ready to say he's changed his mind and ask Koyama to take off the blindfold. His wrists strain a little against the leather of the handcuffs, mostly involuntarily, but they don't give. He hears a beep, then the sound of something being set down, and Koyama coming back toward him. He gets another kiss and a hand pats his shoulder reassuringly, which calms him just enough to go through with this. Koyama won't let anything untoward happen, he knows.

“I’ll be right back,” Koyama says.

The bedroom door swings open and shut, and then he can hear the front door open, and the faintest hint of murmuring. It’s not enough to tell who the visitor is, but that would make the blindfold pointless.

Then the bedroom door opens again, and Shige tenses, not sure what to expect. Koyama moans softly, and he can hear the little smack of lips parting. They must be kissing, Shige thinks. It makes him feel left out, but at the same time he really wants to watch.

A floorboard creaks, fabric rustles, and suddenly unfamiliar lips are pressed against Shige's own, and a hand slides into his hair. This new person is wearing a tasteful amount of a warm, musky-smelling cologne Shige doesn't recognize, and he starts to wonder who he knows who would be smart enough to change his cologne for this.

Teeth on his lip distract him from that line of thought, and he tries to lean up to deepen the kiss, but he's stopped by a hand on his cheek. He grunts in frustration, and it’s just a little noise, but it seems shockingly loud in the otherwise quiet room. It’s oddly embarrassing.

But he gets his wish, and the mouth presses more firmly against his, lips parting and running a tongue along Shige's own. He lets it in, wishing his arms were free to wrap around the shoulders he can't see and pull them closer. He wonders about them—are they broad or narrow? Slim or muscular?

Muscular, he guesses, judging from the strength of the hands that settle on his hips, guiding him back on the bed, which dips as a weight follows him onto the mattress, legs straddling his hips. It's probably someone a little shorter than him, Shige thinks, but that could be a lot of people. Then hands slip back and free one of his from the handcuffs, only to bring both his hands up and cuff them to the headboard.

“Fuck,” Koyama groans from somewhere to Shige's left, as lips press under Shige's ear and hands work on unbuttoning his shirt and slide inside. He thinks Koyama is being oddly quiet, really, and it puts him a bit on edge.

Shige can't do much other than groan and push against the hands as one wanders down to run a finger lightly along the front of his pants. The mouth moves down, too, nibbling at his collarbone before descending on a nipple.

The other man's torso keeps away from his, making it hard to guess at size, and Shige isn't sure why he's so obsessed with guessing when the whole point of this is that he doesn't know.

It must be obvious that he's getting distracted, because the hand on his pants suddenly presses down more firmly. He groans and pushes his hips up hopefully, surprised when he's obliged and the hands open his pants and pull them off – he's too used to Koyama's endless teasing.

Then there's a warm, wet tongue on his cock, and he really can't think about much other than that. Strong hands on his hips have keep him from thrusting up when it goes from licking to sucking, and he can hear Koyama curse again, a little closer than before.

He whines when the mouth detaches for a second, hands leaving his hips completely. The bed bounces a little.

“Huh? Oh, here,” Koyama says, and there's a soft thump as something small lands on the bed. A cap cracks open, and a slick finger pushes between his legs.

He groans, opens his legs further and squirms, but he's pinned down again with an apologetic kiss to the inside of his thigh, followed by the much better apology of the mouth getting back on his cock.

A second finger joins the first, and one of them finds his prostate. He shudders and groans at the pleasure, and it's lucky for this man's throat that he's strong enough to keep Shige’s hips down, or he’d be choking. From the way he just rubs at that spot again, he's not particularly worried.

He does it long enough to get Shige writhing, never taking his mouth from Shige's cock, but then Koyama says, “If you keep doing that, he'll come.”

And just like that the mouth disappears, fingers following, and Koyama has the audacity to laugh at Shige's frustrated groan.

After a brief pause in which he can hear the lube being opened, he feels a tug on one of his legs and lets it be guided up over a shoulder, wraps the other around a waist that's much thicker than Koyama's.

He groans again at the stretch as the other man pushes in and starts thrusting. The pace is a million times slower than he wants to be going, but when he tries pushing back to speed things up a little, those hands hold his hips steady again.

Koyama moans in the background somewhere.

“You're so pretty,” he says, and Shige wonders who he's talking about.

He doesn't notice the subtle shift in angles until he has a cock thrusting against his prostate, making him jump and cry out. Then it happens again, and again, and he grabs the headboard in pleasure, and then again in frustration when the handcuffs keep him from getting himself off.

Eventually he’s obliged by a hand wrapping around his cock, jerking as the pace picks up and Shige comes, muscles tensing and clinging still harder to the headboard. It's probably good that he's not very strong, he thinks as he comes down, because he'd probably have to buy a new bed.

He winces when the hand on his hip tightens painfully, and he feels a rush of warmth and hears a tiny, aborted sound, not enough to give him a good grasp of a voice.

He gets one last kiss, and then the bed jolts as one body leaves it. He can hear another kiss happening, then Koyama moaning, and he kind of wishes they'd at least untied him, instead of making him wait while Koyama (from what he can hear) gets a blowjob.

But it doesn't take long before clothes are being put back on, and the door opens and closes, and he’s alone with Koyama again.

Koyama clatters around with something before he lets Shige go and takes off the blindfold, but when he looks around, he doesn't see anything, so he lets it slide in favor of working the stiffness out of his arms.

 

 

Two weeks later, Koyama invites himself over with a movie. It's a bit odd, but Shige's been too busy to see Koyama as much as he'd like, so he opens a couple beers and instructs Koyama in the use of his TV and DVD player. It takes ages, and Shige’s pretty sure it’s not anywhere near as hard as Koyama’s making it sound, but Koyama won’t let him take over.

Just when Shige is about ready to scream in frustration and push Koyama bodily out of the way so he can do it himself, the doorbell rings.

“Oh, I invited Yamapi, too, is that okay?” Koyama says, glancing at the door and then back at the DVD player, but not once at Shige, and Shige is starting to get a funny feeling.

He buzzes Yamapi in through the front gate, anyway – he could hardly say no, and doesn't really want to – and goes to get a third beer from the kitchen while Yamapi takes the elevator. There's a funny, familiar smell to Yamapi when he gets there that Shige can't quite catch, which only amplifies the strange feeling Shige's having. But he shrugs it off, because it's very faint and he can't exactly lean forward and sniff Yamapi.

They sit on the couch with the beers, and cheer happily when Koyama manages to get the video working.

The image that appears on the screen, however, is definitely not the action flick Koyama said they were going to watch.

It's of a room, with Shige sitting on the bed, blindfolded.

“Koyama-” he starts to say, looking nervously at Yamapi, but Koyama just grins and settles on the couch next to him. Suddenly the funny feeling is completely justified, and Shige watches, unsurprised, as the Koyama on screen leaves the room and comes back with Yamapi in tow.

On the couch, he tenses, unsure what to do, and only tenses more when Yamapi slides an arm around his back and pulls him up against his side. He watches as Koyama and Yamapi kiss on screen, then as Yamapi goes over and kisses the blindfolded Shige on the bed.

He's no stranger to seeing himself on a TV screen, but usually he at least has his own memories of what the scenes looked like. He can't help but be aroused watching himself unknowingly kiss Yamapi, and at having the video fill in what his own memory has been unable to supply for the past two weeks. He relaxes against Yamapi’s side.

By the time the Yamapi on screen has Shige's shirt open, the one next to him on the couch is kissing under his ear, and a couple minutes after that Koyama is slipping his hands up Shige's shirt. It’s hard to tell which way to lean, and he tries to lean toward both of them but ends up at an awkward angle and eventually settles on just letting them come to him.

It's all very distracting, right up until the part where Yamapi is sucking Koyama off onscreen; then Shige only has eyes for the TV. Yamapi notices and laughs.

“We're right here, you know,” he murmurs in Shige's ear. “If you want to see that in real life.”

Shige shudders and jerks against the hand Koyama has on the front of his pants.

“I think that was a yes,” Koyama says with a grin, leaning over Shige to kiss Yamapi right in front of him.

 


End file.
